The Unexpected Truth
by Shadow's Vale
Summary: What truth will be revealed after Elliot ends up in the hospital? Chapters are kind of short. *NOTE: Simon and Eli don't exist*
1. Injuries

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of the characters. If I did, Olivia would be a mom by now. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, the detectives were finishing up some seriously overdue paperwork. They had just finished a case involving a father of three, who locked his fourteen year old daughter in a closet, raped her, and left her for dead. ACS placed the children with their aunt in Colorado, and the father was now awaiting his sentencing trial.

Elliot couldn't understand why a father would do something like that to his own child. Hell, he couldn't understand why anyone would do something like that at all. Packing up for the night, Elliot got his jacket, said good-night to the squad and left. Olivia followed him out the door.

"El, you want me to give you a lift home?"

"No. Thanks, but I need to walk this one off."

"You sure? I really don't mind."

"I know you don't, but I just need some time to myself right now."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Night, El."

"Night, Liv."

Elliot waved good-bye to Olivia and turned to walk toward home. He couldn't get this case out of his head. He knew the girl survived, and he knew the father was going to jail, but it still didn't erase the horror that girl suffered. Turning the corner, Elliot noticed a small store that was still open. He walked in. He wanted to get Kathy and the kids something.

He browsed the shelves, looking for something for each of them. He ran across a shelf with little sculptures on it. One was of a mother panda and her baby. He picked it up and put it in his basket. Maureen would love it.

Next, Elliot went to the clothing department. Kathleen loved clothes. He tried to find something that his fashion-bug daughter wouldn't wrinkle her nose at. Unable to find anything he was possitive she'd like, he settled for a fashion magazine instead.

Now Elliot was headed for the books. He knew his kids were good at arguing with him, but noone was as good at it as Elizabeth. Too many books on Law and watching too many court shows taught her how to get exactly what she wanted out of her father. Sometimes she reminded him of Alex. Elliot laughed to himself and picked up a Law book he was sure she didn't already have. As he was about to leave the book section, he noticed an Astrology book a few shelves over. Perfect, Richard would be thrilled. He put both books in his basket and headed for the jewlery section. It took him fifteen minutes, but he finally found it. A small silver braclet with Emeralds in it, Kathy's birtstone.

After purchusing the gifts, Elliot continued home. Crossing the street, he was too busy thinking about how his families faces were going to light up, he didn't even see the truck as it hit him and sped away.

DOINK, DOINK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Elliot's Condition

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Olivia's still childless.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was stopped at a red light, two cars in front of her. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the song on the radio, as she waited for the light to change. After a few minutes, the light went green, and Olivia was once again, headed for her apartment. She reached down to pick up her soda, brushing her hand across something. She looked down and noticed it was Elliot's sweatshirt. Olivia wondered if he was feeling any better. She knew this case had been extremely hard on him. Hopefully seeing Kathy and the kids would help him take his mind off things. Olivia turned into the parking garage, parked in her spot, and shut off the engine. She sat there for a moment and then grabbed her things and Elliot's sweatshirt. She knew if she left it in the car she'd forget to return it to him. She walked to the front door and pushed the button. Once she was buzzed into the building, she accended the stairs leading to her apartment door. Olivia barely made it to her floor when her cell phone rang. She pulled out her phone. It was the Captian. Wondering what new case she'd be working on next, she answered the phone.

"Benson"

"Liv, you need to get to the hospital now."

"What happened?"

"Elliot was struck by a car."

Olivia fell silent. Her eyes started to water.

"Olivia, you there?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm on my way." She wispered.

At the hospital, Olivia saw that the squad had all assembled themselves into the waiting room. Sitting on the left of the room was Kathy. Olivia walked up to her.

"Anything?" She asked

"All that I know is he was hit by a car a few blocks from the precint and he's still unconcious." Kathy replied.

Olivia sat in a chair, placed her hands into her lap, and waited. Hours seemed to go by before anyone came to tell them anything. Finally, a doctor showed up.

"Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yes?" Kathy said.

"Your husbond is alive and awake, but unfortunately his kidney suffered too much damage. He's going to need a transplant."

DOINK, DOINK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Unknown Stabler

**Disclaimer: They still belong to Mr. Wolfe.**

**Ok. In this extra short chapter there is a medical procedure that I don't completely understand, so for all intents and purposes, please just pretend that the doctor really did find "it" out the way he did.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"A transplant?" Kathy asked, shocked and concerned.

"Yes. And it needs to be as soon as possible. Mrs. Stabler, what's your blood type?"

"B "

"Hmm. Your husbond's blood type is A . Do you know anyone with that blood type who would be willing to donate a kidney?"

"I would." Olivia said

"And you are?"

"Detective Olivia Benson. I'm Detective Stabler's partner."

"Ok. Follow me into a room, and we'll get started."

Olivia nodded and followed the doctor. He drew some blood and left her alone in the room. She figured they were testing her blood to see if it was clean and check for compatibility. She hoped it was a match. She didn't want to lose Elliot. He was too important to her. After a while, the doctor came into Olivia's room. He had a strange look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked. She was worried something was wrong.

"Miss Benson, do you have any siblings?"

"No. Not to my knowledge anyway. What does this have to do with Elliot's transplant? Am I a match?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yes you are, but there's something else." The doctor replied.

"What?"

"Detective Stabler is your brother."

DOINK, DOINK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Telling Elliot

**Disclaimer: Wolfe won't let me have them. :)**

**Hope you liked the twist at the end of the last chapter. I know it was really short, so this chapter is the longest one. This is also a contiuation of that kidney transplant. We'll just pretend DNA is checked for some reason or other. :) Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Olivia's jaw dropped.

"My...My...My..brother?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes. We tested your blood. The DNA shows you have the same father."

Olivia's eyes got even wider.

"I'm sorry that this had to come out this way, and I understand you must be shocked, but we really need to get that transplant done."

Olivia just nodded silently.

Olivia awoke to find herself in the same hospital room as her brother. _Her brother!_ She had been trying to wrap her mind around this newfound piece of information. All these years of Elliot trying to help her find her father and he held the key the entire time.

"Oh God! How is he going to take learning that his father was a rapist?" Olivia had accepted it years ago, but Elliot wasn't like her. He lost his temper alot easier.

Suddenly, Elliot started to stir in the bed next to her. He blinked and looked around. Noticing Olivia in the other bed, he sounded a little frightned.

"Liv? What happened?" Why are we at the hospital?"

"You were hit by a car and they had to give you a kidney transplant. Remember? I donated mine." There was something different about her voice.

"Everything alright, Liv?" He asked.

She didn't know how to tell him. She decided it would be best to tell him another time.

"I'll tell you later." She said.

Concerned, but understanding, Elliot left it alone.

--

A few weeks later, Elliot was sitting across from Olivia at the precint. The Captian had put him on desk duty for now, pending approval from the hospital to put him back into full swing. Munch was Olivia's temperary partner untill then. Olivia found herself watching Elliot constantly. This had not gone unnoticed by him, as he was constantly asking her "What is it?". She knew she had to tell him, and soon. He agreed to eat lunch with her and it was almost that time now. Grabbing their jackets, they left for the diner down the street.

They sat down, ordered their lunch, and got comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"Fine." Elliot said smiling.

"El, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it."

"Shoot." He said.

Taking a deep breath as the waitress brought their food, Olivia began.

"Ok. You know how I donated a kidney for them to give to you after the accident?"

"Yeah." He said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well," She continued, "they had to run test first to make sure I was a match."

"Ok." He kept on chewing.

"Well, they found something interesting."

"What?" He said, She had captured his full attention at this point.

"I'm your sister." She said, bitting her bottom lip. She waited for his response.

"Your...what?" He said, shocked.

"Your sister." She repeated. "We have the same father."

Elliot sat there, absorbing what she just said.

"So, my father is the one who raped your mom?"

"Yes." She said simply.

Elliot sighed. "Figures my father was a rapist." He said, shaking his head. "He was always pysically and verbally abusive to me and my mother."

"You ok, El?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked up at her. "Yeah. I think so. I just found out I have the coolest sister ever." He said smiling.

She smiled back. "So your not mad at me for waiting six weeks to tell you?"

He shook his head. "No. I know it's because you wanted to tell me carefully. Does the Captian know?" He asked.

"Yes. I told him a couple of weeks ago. I needed to make sure we could keep our jobs. The Captian said as long as we continue to do our jobs effectively, there's no reason we can't still be partners."

Elliot's smile got wider. "You know what this means?"

"What?" She asked.

"Your an Aunt."

This, oddly enough, hadn't even occured to her.

"Oh my God!" She said, half-laughing.

"Plus you have a sister-in-law." Elliot added. "You now offically a Stabler."

Olivia smiled. She's always wanted a family. She just didn't know it was right in front of her the whole time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This seems like the end, but there is one more chapter left. **


	5. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer: If you haven't been reading the other's then I doubt you'll read this one. But just in case. SVU is not mine. (Nope, she still has no kids.) "Atonement" is not mine either.**

**This chapter wasn't necssary to finish the story, but I felt the need for it anyway.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Five Years Later_

Olivia LeAnn Porter awoke to her husbonds alarm.

"Hey Gorgous. Time to get up." Dean said, kissing her neck.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and sat up. Which was an amazing feat for a woman who was nine months pregnant. Waddling into the living room, she started some coffee. She heard the shower running as she turned on the news. Even though she knew there wouldn't be, she was a little disappointed that there weren't any leads as to who hit her brother five years ago. Nobody could tell them anything other than it was a black truck. A few minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, dressed for work.

"I'm headed out. If you go into labor and can't reach me, call your brother."

"I will." She said.

"Ok." He said smiling. Dean gave his wife a kiss good-bye and left. Offically bored, Olivia found a movie and planted herself in front of the TV. She loved this movie. It was the one her and Dean went to see the night he proposed. She started "Atonement" as she got comfortable. After about an hour, she drifted into sleep.

Olivia awoke on the couch about two hours later. She was having some pain in her back. She sat up and tried to walk it off. Suddenly, her water broke. Instantly, she picked up her phone and called Dean. He didn't answer, so she left a message and called her brother. Elliot answered.

"Stabler"

"El, I need you to take me to the hospital."

"You in labor?"

"Yeah." She said, wincing at the contraction.

"Ok. I'm on my way."

Thirty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia arrived at the hospital to find Dean waiting for them.

"I got your message, Honey. I'm sorry I missed your call. We were in a meeting."

"It's ok. Your here. That's the most important thing."

They checked into the hospital and got Olivia a room. Her contractions were coming closer together and she was already dilated five centemeters. An hour and a half later, the doctor came in to check Olivia's progress. Fully dilated, it was time for her to push. Dean held her right hand, Elliot held her left.

Olivia pushed as the doctor counted to ten.

"Your doing great, Honey." Dean said encouragingly.

"Ok. Push." The doctor said.

Again Olivia pushed, the doctor, again, counted to ten.

"Ok. Once more and your baby will be here."

"I...can't..." Olivia said exhausted.

"Yes you can, Liv." Elliot said.

"Just one more time, Sweetheart." Dean said.

Olivia took a breath and pushed. A minute later, they heard the cries of the newborn.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced.

Dean kissed Olivia as the doctor got their daughter cleaned up.

After mom and baby were cleaned up and settled, the SVU squad crowded Olivia's room.

"She's so tiny!" Casey exclaimed, smiling.

"Pretty too." Fin added. "She must get her looks from her moma."

Olivia blushed.

"What's my grandbaby's name?" Cragen asked.

"Ellen Marie Porter" Dean said.

"Ellen?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, my mom's name." Dean explained.

"Elliot, you want to hold her?" Olivia asked

Smiling he noded.

"Say Hi to your Uncle Elliot." Olivia said, handing Ellen over to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. Done. Reviews are always welcome. So are tips on how I could improve! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**SparklingDolphin**


End file.
